Forever
by hoshi-ko88
Summary: Takashi/Mitsukuni aka Mori/Hunny "Where are you going after graduation?" Hunny dwells on the upcoming graduation and his future with the newly formed relationship with Mori. His fears get the better of him, but that may be a good thing. Yaoi Love


o.0 Wow, I actually wrote something. Too bad it wasn't the ending for my Avatar fanfic (sorry guys ^.^;; I lost all inspiration for that one)

Pairings are Mitsukuni/Takashi If you don't like it, don't read it.

So yeah, it was supposed to be a short little ficlit that was supposed to be sweet and as I wrote it, it evolved into what you see here. Curses my dirty gutter mind X_X

Neways, enjoy, read, review, all that Jazz. :)

~Hoshi

* * *

In the sitting room, off the side of the third music room, two people were sprawled out on the large couch. The taller, dark haired man had one of his legs lining the inside of the couch while the other hung off the edge. He was leaning back against a large white cushion while a smaller body with blond hair laid in between his legs, his head resting back on the larger man's chest. The dark haired man's arm rested lightly on top of the other boys body.

Normally, the time used between classes and the Host Club was taken up by Mori's kendo club, but it had been canceled that day. Because Honey normally took his nap while Mori was at the club, Tamaki had allowed them to relax before joining in club activities.

However, sleep was the farthest thing from Hunny's mind at the moment. His thoughts were dwelling on the graduation that loomed in his and Mori's future. He was sad to be leaving the others behind but the weight that dragged his mind down rested on the future of his normally silent partner.

"Mitsukuni, are you not tired?" His deep voice broke through the silence and Hunny took every chance to commit it to memory.

"Takashi, where are you going after graduation?"

Mori raised an eyebrow, even though Hunny couldn't see it. "I'm not sure, why?"

Hunny turned in Mori's arms, "I was just thinking about graduating and not seeing everyone everyday." He crossed his arms and rested his chin on them, looking up a Mori who ran his fingers through the golden locks soothingly.

"Do you know where you want to go?" he asked softly.

Hunny shook his head, "My father wants me to go to a business school, just so I'll have some financial grasp. He thinks I don't know how to manage money very well."

A silent chuckle shook the boy, who in turned glared at Mori.

"I can understand why. How much do you spend on sweets a week?"

Hunny blushed and turned his head away from the dancing eyes that laughed at his expense. A large hand gripped his chin gently and turned it back towards the dark eyes.

"I'm sorry," Mori stated simply, though is eyes betrayed his worry. Hunny had learned to read the signs and could tell what kind of mood Mori was in no matter how he spoke.

Sighing, Hunny reached a small hand up and brushed his fingertips over the sensitive mouth that often held a frown. He pushed himself further up Mori's chest and captured the lips with his own. He felt the frown deepen for a moment before he started kissing back. All too soon for Hunny's liking, they pulled away.

"You shouldn't have done that," Mori told him softly as he glanced around the empty room.

Rejected, Hunny settled back down on Mori's chest and buried his face in the cushion of his arms. Of course they couldn't, not at school where someone might see and expose them to the rest of the student body. Although the revelation of feelings for both of them was new, they both knew what might happen if someone saw. Even knowing the reason behind Mori's rejection, Hunny couldn't help the welling of tears that threatened to spill over his cheeks. He often wondered late at night if Mori really did return his feelings, or if he was just trying to find a way of letting him down easy.

Even when Mori's fingers threaded themselves in his hair, trying to get him to look back up at him, Hunny refused to lift his head. He didn't need to see those eyes pity him, didn't want the confirmation to his greatest fears. He would have been content, forcing the pain back into it's black box had he been allowed a moment to regain himself but Mori had other ideas.

Sitting up, he drew the boy up with him until he was sitting on his lap. Hunny tried to hide his face in the crook of Mori's neck but the man wouldn't let him.

"Mitsukuni," he whispered softly, running his hand slowly down the boys back. He watched at Hunny refused to look at him and shiver under his touch at the same time. A small smile broke out on his thin lips as he drew Hunny closer to him, his nose tracing the soft jawline of the blond boy. He felt the wetness of the tears that had trickled over the cheeks and his heart clenched for a moment before he brought his lips up and kissed the corner of Hunny's eye. The tang of salt on his lips made his hold on the boy tighten as he reached out with his free hand and brushed the rest of his tears away.

"Sorry," Hunny mumbled softly as he tried to scrub the traces of his tears away.

Mori pulled him closer and nuzzled the boys neck before placing a light kiss over his pulse. "Don't apologize." He lifted his mouth to the sensitive spot behind Hunny's ear and kissed it. He felt the boy tremble in his arms and he smiled before gently reaching out and turning his head towards him. He kissed the quivering lips softly, drinking in the taste and feel of the full lips that after a moments hesitation responded fervently. Mori hummed low in his throat as the sugary sweet lips caressed and demanded more of his own.

Hunny's hands slipped through the blue jacket and he growled as they met another bit of fabric keeping him from the smooth skin he wanted to caress. He was starting to rip the buttons off of Mori's coat when the doors that lead to the room banged closed. They flew apart, both looking towards the door in fright at being discovered.

Kyoya stood, eyebrow raised with his pen poised over his notebook. He studied the two disheveled boys in front of him, both breathing heavily with bright red faces. He looked down at this pad and scribbled something quickly.

"I just want to inform you that Tamaki will be here shortly to demand that you entertain the ladies that just asked for you." he looked back at the two as Mori attempted to fix his shirt. Hunny had pulled away and was sitting on the opposite end of the couch just as the door opened up to an exuberant Tamaki.

"Alright you two, nap time is over! You have a group of ladies to entertain so wipe the sleep from your eyes and lets go!" He finally looked at the two and frowned slightly. As he opened his mouth to question their appearance but Kyoya shoved his closed note book in his face and pushed him backwards.

"They'll be out in a minute, lets go Daddy." Kyoya pulled the door shut behind them as they walked out.

The door closed with an audible click and Hunny glanced over at Mori who was still slightly red. He silently got up and offered Mori a hand, even though it wouldn't really help him stand up. He took it and got to his feet, straightening his coat. He cleared his throat and looked at Hunny, holding out his arms so the small boy could climb up and they could make an entrance.

"Takashi, will you stay by my side? Even after graduation?" Hunny asked as he wrapped his arms around Mori's neck.

Mori smiled and kissed his Hunny softly, "I'll be there as long as you want me to."

Hunny smiled shyly, "what if I want you there forever?"

"Then I'll be by your side forever, my Mitsukuni."

* * *

AN(2): haha, yeah I'm corney and have a gutter mind V.V I kinda want to write more, like the one that's been stuck in the back of my mind all day... Oh well, off to bed for 9am classes. Joy Joy. Middle English and Shakespeare *twirls finger* ugh

R&R Please!


End file.
